


Fourth of July

by evermint



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermint/pseuds/evermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though painfully obvious to everyone but you and Jeff, you both have been harboring feelings for each other. So, when the WLIIA crew spend the Fourth of July at Ryan Stiles' lake house, one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my tumblr, and is my first ever published WLIIA fanfic. Proceed at your own risk.

It was an evening of celebration. There was booze, good company, a loud stereo, and delicious food from the BBQ. The fourth of July has always harboured some of the best parties, even for the not-so-patriotic.

The Whose Line cast, and some of their friends, had all come to Ryan's lake house to celebrate. Being a friend of Heather, you were also invited to the party. You’ve been invited to their gatherings before and you’re already extremely close with a number of comedians. Wayne Brady, Brad Sherwood, Kathy Greenwood, Jeff Davis, Chip Esten, Greg Proops, Colin Mochrie, and Heather Campbell were all there.

Breathing in deeply, you look across the beautiful, festive lake which reflected the swiftly setting orange sun and pink skies in its choppy waters. Taking a swig of the chilled beer in your right hand, you sit down on a picnic blanket with Brad, his friend Tom, and Kathy.

The music from the neighbors’ docked boat was booming, so naturally, the company gravitated towards them and struck up a carefree, easy-going conversation. The thirty-year old neighbors were already thoroughly inebriated and slightly dopey, you discover after a short conversation with Lisa, who proudly wore an American Flag printed on her exposed, left buttcheeck.

“Hey! Where the brewskies at?” Greg piped up suddenly.

You stood and stuck out your arms to form an oval.

“Everyone put their hands in the fishbowl,” you announce authoritatively. A few people’s eyes lit in recognition of the trick, but they kept their lips sealed.

The comedians all gathered and put their hands into the metaphorical fishbowl.

“Could someone do me a favor and put a hand in for me?” You ask, your straight-faced facade never cracking.

Jeff immediately volunteered and stuck his second hand in. Your stomach fluttered a bit at the feeling of his wrists against your arm and his warm smile.

Everyone ‘ooh’ed, and pointed to Jeff.

“Guess you’re tasked with the duty of bringing down the ‘brewskies’, bro,” Ryan laughed, clapping him on the back.

“Kill a man for being courteous!” Jeff exclaimed as he feigned hurt, before giving in and trotting up the long, wooden stairs leading to the house.

Heather tugs the sleeve of your white button down shirt impatiently. You sit down with her and let your legs dangle off the dock.

“So. Jeff, huh?” Heather prompt.

“There’s nothing between us,” you scoff.

“I see the way he looks at you. I see the way you look at him. There’s definitely something there, you’re both just choosing not to act on it,” Heather rambled, a bit of her Southern accent beginning to show.

“Look, I don’t know. I mean, he flirts with me- but doesn't he do that with everyone? It doesn’t seem like him to be single-,” You began, but you’re quickly cut off.

“He’s single and ready to mingle, sweet pea; I promise. Go get em,” Heather exclaimed, nudging you playfully.

“What about you and Chip?” You ask, nudging her back.

Heather blushes and shrugs.

“He’s getting a divorce with Patty, you know,” You say.

“I know, and I feel awful for being happy about it,” Your friend sighs and rubs her face.

“Don’t feel awful! It was mutual and they’re still friends. Listen,” You put a hand on her shoulder, “you’ve had a crush on him ever since you’ve laid eyes on him. Make a move!”

“Fine! I will. But only if you agree to flirt with Jeff,” Heather agreed with a wicked smile. “Speak of the devil…”

Jeff announces his arrival by setting the beer cooler down with a thunk and assuming a heroic action-figure pose as everyone gathered around him. Heather proceeds to swiftly undo some top buttons on your shirt. You act offended and swat her hand away hastily.

The Whose Line cast, you’ve discovered, is attracted to alcohol like moths to a light.

Heather skips off to the cooler, blonde curls and red dress bouncing.

Jeff appears by your side, joining you and dipping his legs into the water.

“I have brought offerings of peace,” Jeff says playfully with a crooked grin whilst holding up two prespirating bottles of Bud Light.

You smirk and accept a bottle. You momentarily lose your train of thought as your hands brush his. Looking down hastily, you let a curtain of your hair cover your slightly embarrassed expression. You can’t help but notice how long his legs are. The lake water only reaches the tips of your feet while it reaches Jeff’s mid-calf.

“Y’know I didn’t really appreciate your little fishbowl trick. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought you beer,” Jeff mused, scratching his chin in mock contemplation.

“This is war, and I shall plunder my spoils with no regret,” you reply with a smirk, looking up and raising your bottle.

You meet his eyes. His eyes- were they always such a mesmerizing hazel? A ring of warm, chestnut brown surround an entrancing blend of blue, green, and gray. You notice that when he smiles that gummy grin, the corners of his eyes wrinkle in the most attractive, adorable way possible. His laugh rings out and it makes you smile even wider.

Jeff raises a hand to tuck some strands of hair behind your ear. His touch is gentle and cautious.

The contact makes you momentarily forget how to breath. His eyes are genuine and seem to be enraptured with his fingers in your hair, brushing against your ear. He draws his hand after what seems like an eternity and you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You give him a shy, warm smile. Jeff looks down, the confident, quick-witted man was suddenly hesitant and unsure. He runs the same hand he had in your locks through his own, mussed black hair and scratches the back of his head nervously.

\- - - - -

The sky was a plum purple, fading into a velvety dark blue. The stars were beginning to come out.

“Everyone pile onto the boat!” Ryan announces, just in time to cut through the lull in the conversation between you and Jeff.

“Anymore room for us?” You ask, eyeing the full speedboat with slight apprehension.

“Looks like you two are a little late,” Heather says whilst stretching out and taking up the remaining space on the leather boat seat. She was leaning against Chip comfortably. Both of them looked quite pleased with how the seating arrangement turned out.

“There’s always the stern,” Wayne suggests, pointing to the back.

Jeff shrugs and steps onto the ledge at the back of the boat with ease. Heather, leaning on Chip’s shoulder, catches your eye and, with wide eyes, mouths, ‘OH MY GOD.’ You roll your eyes and turn back to Jeff, who’s holding a hand out to help you get on. You take his hand gratefully, step onto the stern, and settle down.

You smile inwardly when he doesn’t let go of your hand.

The lake water was the color of the dark night sky, lit up with a million lights: the moon, the stars, the boat lights, the house lights, and soon, the fireworks.

After lighting an electric lantern attached to the hull, Ryan skillfully steers his boat out from the docks and joins the congregation of gently bobbing boats.

You shiver when you feel a cool breeze float past, goosebumps rising on your arms. Jeff pulls out a picnic blanket and drapes is over the two of you. He leaves his arm across your shoulders and you hesitantly lean into him.

The sky exploded with color.

Fireworks exploded in the air, lighting up the world below it.

“Wow,” You and Jeff breathe simultaneously.

There are more gasps of wonder, cheering, and clapping from the rest of the gang on the boat with you, as well as the rest of the lake.

Halfway through the show, Jeff looks down at you, watching your mesmerized face lit up by the bright explosions, and feels his heart skip a beat. Wrapping the blanket around you tighter, you take a deep breath, entranced with the scent of Jeff. You look up then, and smile when you realize he’s been watching you. His face is mottled with the lights from the firework and the darkness of the night.

Your eyes gradually drop to his lips, and all of a sudden, you realize how close he is.

With heavy lidded eyes, his arm begins to slide down from your shoulder and he starts to lean in. Inexplicably, you begin to follow his lead. Tilting your head, your breath catches in your throat, your eyes flutter shut, and your lips finally meet. His lips are soft and gentle. He cups your face with a hand and brushes his thumb across your cheek bone.

You pull away.

Your heart is racing at a thousand miles per second.

You and Jeff smile at each other in stunned silence, before letting out embarrassed, breathy laughter. You turn back to watch the pyrotechnics and resume your comfortable position leaning into his shoulder.

The fireworks show is soon over, and the boats all parked out on the lake start making their way back to their respective docks. Ryan had already steered the speedboat to his dock. He leaps out and begun tying the boat up.

“Now what?” Jeff asks you with a wide smile plastered on his face, his eyes twinkling.

You contemplate kissing him again.

There was a series of loud splashes and yells that knock you back to reality. You turn to see that Wayne, Greg, Colin, and Brad had jumped into the lake. From portside, you see Heather dive in and Chip yanking off his shirt to leap into the water.

Stripping down to your bikini, you throw off your button-down and wink at him. You plunge into the cool water whooping, surfacing just in time to see Jeff catapult in after you, his t-shirt abandoned on the stern. There was laughter and cursing when everyone, even those on land, were thoroughly splashed by his jump.

You feel him resurface from behind you and yelp when you feel his arm wrap around your waist. He drags you with him, laughing, as he swims for the dock. Jeff has one arm resting on the damp wood when you turn to face him. You laugh and run a hand through his spiky, damp hair.

“I don’t believe I ever said I was done with you,” you mutter.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss.

Though the fireworks show was over, you swore you saw them again when your lips met his once more.


End file.
